


Silk Touch

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, Bondage, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, If I Told You What I Went Through To Make This Dress, You Wouldn't Believe Me... In Unrelated News, I Think I Have A Bondage Fetish Now?





	Silk Touch

Carefully, slowly, the seamstress makes her way into the cave. With the festival coming up, she'd need to push her own skills and make something she thought out of her skill... A dress. But in order to complete it, she needed the most beautiful sash of all...

And for that, she'd need silk. From an arachne.

Steeling her nerves, she pushes in further. Spider webs dot the walls of the cave, but those aren't right. Not... Fine enough. These are dusty, have been here a while. What she needs is--Ack--

Distracted by her own thoughts, she feels something catch on her sleeve and pulls in a mild panic. It doesn't let go, she can barely move it. In fact, the tension pulls her back and once she has her back plastered across it, she realizes she just got caught in a web. A proper one, actually meant for catching things.

Shit.

"Now what have we got here...?"

SHIT.

The strings of the web are pulled up, shifted. She's brought closer to the ceiling, but with her head stuck the way it is, she doesn't get to see her captor, right behind her. Her breath gets shallow and nervous.

"What an adorable little catch..." That silken, almost motherly voice makes her forget herself for a moment, blushing briefly. "I haven't had a human in such a long time." At this, she starts to thrash around in a panic, but the voice begins to shush in her ear and oh gggod, she melts internally despite the percieved danger. "Shhhh... I won't do anything you don't want me to. I'm not going to hurt you... Unless you want me to, sweetie~" There's a chuckle, halfway between mean and loving, and she feels herself relaxing, surrendering, and flushing hard. She wonders why, just why she's giving up so easily--

T-two hands run down her sides, gentle, teasing her sensitive spots once they find them, oh god it's so nice, and converge in the middle, unbuttoning her shirt... She can't do anything to stop it... The shirt off and falling to the floor of the cave below, the two s-silky, loving hands run up her midriff, up to her breasts, and cup them, and squeeze gently, and two fingers wrap around her nipples and pinch so right, and she can't help but moan... Cueing another chuckle from behind her...

Soon her skirt is gone as well, leaving her just in her panties, where her erection is so clearly visible. She shivers, subconsciously biting her lip. There's nothing she can do to resist this... And even if there was, her body and mind would be betraying her at every turn...

Besides, it feels so good...

Those two hands grab her arms and lead them behind her back. She feels so much strength in the arms... This woman could rip her arms clean off if she wanted, but she's using none of that strength... In moments, she feels tough web wrapping around them, tying them helpless together. O-oh...

That same web wraps around her knees. Then, a band of it is slipped around her eyes. She shivers once more, relinquishing control willingly... Willingly, that's the first time she's thought of it properly... She obligingly opens her mouth as a big wad of web is pushed into her mouth, and then a band is wrapped around her head, silencing her.

She takes a moment to consider her situation. Blinded, gagged, tied up... Naked, vulnerable... At the mercy of a spider woman intent on enjoying her body. Her dick becomes even more erect, throbbing and peeking out of the top of her panties. She gasps--muffled--and the woman chuckles, a little more mean this time.

Eight powerful legs scuttle around, and she senses the presence moving in front of her. Those two wonderful hand start running all over her body again, her midriff, her thighs, and then two divine lips wrap around a nipple and suck so lovingly, and then a tongue comes up and licks at a sensitive spot and she moans...

That tongue starts trailing up, and up, and up, onto her neck, and then it vanishes... And then she feels teeth around her neck. She makes a worried, but muffled, groan.

"Shhh... It'll be alright, my prey..." She feels another warm, soft torso pushing up against her, the woman's bountiful breasts pushing up against her smaller ones, and her two arms move to her back, holding her affectionately. "I want to fill you with venom... Sweet, arousing, mind-numbing venom... Not a harmful one." A kiss on her neck. "You know I wouldn't hurt you." Then, two pinpricks on her neck... and something flowing into her.

Her body gets hot. Super hot. Hot, liquid arousal shoots into her veins, and her mind reels, slowly but unstoppably flooding with fantasies. Her body becomes ready for... playing and toying with. For teasing, for caressing, for kissing. She feels any doubts she had left vanish and her mind and body melt into submission, and she delights in the touch...

...And it takes her about a minute to realize there is no touch. "Mmmph...?" She vocalizes first curiously, then confused, then needy, squirming then thrashing impotently, trying to communicate her need to her partner... Who responds with another mean chuckle. A chuckle that... Makes the poor seamstress realize just how helpless and vulnerable she is. She thought she knew, she didn't. Her squirming and moaning become desperate, but it's eventually stopped by a soft, silky hand grasping her breast and toying with it, just enough to get her to stay still and moan contentedly, for a bit.

The other hand cups the side of her face. "Oh, my dear little toy..." Just the one word sets untold amounts of arousal into her body. "You're sooo adorable when you're horny and desperate like this. Tell me... How does it feel? When your whole body demands pleasure and satisfaction... But you can't even touch yourself?" She... Moans. She moans, dripping precum into her panties, thinking about how... How much she loves this whole situation. If this woman--if her mistress simply left her here, needy, unable to touch herself, for hours... For a day, for a week, she would feel... She just moans, hoping it'll suffice as an answer.

It seems to, as it draws a chuckle again; this time, more joyful, more loving, more doting. The hands then start to glide downwards, and she feels... Those wonderful lips, kissing her chest, and then again a little lower, and then lower, and then lower, and the hands grasp her only clothes...

Those gone, her throbbing, leaking erection is brought into view. There's another, short, satisfied chuckle, and she squirms timidly, and then--and the--Ah-ahhhnnn~...

Those two lovely lips wrap around the tip, and suck and lick attentively, a-and then they slide down and take the whole thing into the mouth, and it's so, so, s-so slick and hot and nice in there... Her mind goes blank, all those fantasies now made irrelevant as her predator lovingly administers a blowjob skilled beyond belief, with genuine affection in it, slowly but inevitably, gently but inescapably, bringing her to an orgasm...

And stops short. The woman breaks away from the apparently delicious treat, taking a deep, joyful breath, and before she can begin to complain about the missing touch she recognizes two large, soft, warm, wonderful breasts wrapping around her dick and squeeeezing, providing just enough stimulation to keep her on the edge, but not enough to go down... Or up. And then a lick, making her whimper.

And she realizes she's squirming and whimpering and, she'd never tell this to anyone's face, but she feels so happy that her captor is being so, so cruel to her. The feeling is sooo intense, and she wishes she could just thrust up and cum, but she wants to be good and besides, the binds are too strong for that...! And her reactions just make another chuckle, the meanest one.

"Poor little fly... All mine to do with as I please." A whimpering huff. "You're simply sooo cute and... Usable... When you're desperate like this." A full-on whimper. "Would you like to come?" She perks up, and makes an affirmative vocalization, which tapers off into a whimpering moan. "Do you promise to be good?" An eager moan. "Will you give me a niiice, big load?" A needy one.

The breasts leave, and she feels the woman's breath near her throbbing need. "Then go on. Cum." The lips once more wrap, suck and slide down, and her brain momentarily shuts down as she spurts and moans, squirming excitedly and melting into her mistress' ministrations...

~~

Minutes later (all filled with affection and gentle care), she's let back down onto the floor of the cave and stripped of most of her bonds. Those hands wrap around the back of her head, going for the blindfold.

"U-um..." They stop as she speaks. "If I... Come back here... W-will I get trapped in your web again...?"

...A loving chuckle. "Mmhmhm... There's always a risk. Be very careful, okay...?" The blindfold falls, and scuttling steps quickly scamper up the wall. She doesn't turn around, instead looking at the blindfold in her hand.

...It's such high quality silk...


End file.
